


Ain't Nothin Better Than a Sharp Dressed Man

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m, uh, gonna change.” Bokuto hums, pushes a button on the controller to pause the game, and looks Tetsurou up and down. He raises an eyebrow, as if to say ‘go on’. Then his face lights up, and he slides off the bed.</p>
<p>As Bokuto walks over to him, he drops his voice low and says “You need some help with that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothin Better Than a Sharp Dressed Man

Tetsurou clicks his tongue at the sight of Bokuto standing in front of him. His tie is loose around his neck, collar unbuttoned, and shirt tails hanging out. The sleeves of his blazer are rolled up, showing off the beefy muscle of his forearms. Next to him, Akaashi looks like a model fit for a catalogue selling school uniforms. It makes Bokuto look sloppy, and Tetsurou doesn’t understand how he can walk around like that all day.

Tetsurou prides himself on dressing properly, knows that the way he looks all done up nice in his uniform is at the very least an aesthetically pleasing picture. Kenma is just lazy enough that he does the least amount of work to get proper without wasting too much of his game time on something as boring as getting dressed.

The four of them are hanging out at Tetsurou’s house, and since it’s Friday there’s really no need for worrying about getting homework done right away (although Akaashi insists that they should use the time to study together) or staying up too late. They hang around in his bedroom for a while, working on homework, watching tv, and playing games until evening, when both Akaashi and Kenma declare that they’ve had enough socializing and are going home.

Bokuto says he wants to stay longer, to play a game that Tetsurou borrowed from Kenma, and so the others bid them goodbye and head for the door. Tetsurou, being the good host he is, walks them out. When he gets back to his room, after a pit stop in the kitchen for drinks, Bokuto is splayed across Tetsurou’s bed, vaguely focused on the game, the bottom of his shirt untucked and revealing an expanse of muscular stomach.

He places the drinks on the nightstand, reaches his hand up to loosen his tie. He glances over at Bokuto. “I’m, uh, gonna change.” Bokuto hums, pushes a button on the controller to pause the game, and looks Tetsurou up and down. He raises an eyebrow, as if to say ‘go on’. Then his face lights up, and he slides off the bed.

As Bokuto walks over to him, he drops his voice low and says “You need some help with that?” By the time he finishes the question he’s right in front of him, placing a hand on the slightly loosened tie at Tetsurou’s neck. He tightens his grip on it, inches his face closer to Tetsurou’s until they’re barely a breath apart. Then he presses their lips together, gives Tetsurou a bare second before he opens his mouth and brushes his tongue over Tetsurou’s lips.

Tetsurou slides his mouth open slowly, relishes in the feeling of Bokuto’s tongue slipping inside, the way he explores every bit of his mouth that he can reach. As they kiss, Bokuto pulls on Tetsurou’s tie until it’s almost completely undone, then slips a hand up to start to unbutton his shirt. “You know,” Bokuto rasps out as he pulls back from Tetsurou’s mouth, “you look pretty good when you’re not dressed all proper.”

As if to emphasize his statement, Bokuto leans forward and bites at the bit of collarbone revealed by his opening shirt. Tetsurou gasps at the feeling of teeth on his skin, shoots his hand up to rest against the side of Bokuto’s neck. He slides his hand down to find his tie, pulls it most of the way open before he gently pushes Bokuto back enough to slip it over his head. He tosses it towards the chair against the wall and works on the buttons to Bokuto’s partially open shirt while Bokuto pulls his tie over his head and throws it to the chair as well.

Bokuto pushes Tetsurou’s blazer off his shoulders, lets it get trapped around his elbows. He chuckles when Tetsurou tries to pull it off his arms, pushes his arms behind his back and kisses him fiercely. Bokuto pushes them both closer to the bed, stops about a foot away from the edge, and slides his hands down Tetsurou’s arms to push the jacket off. He grabs it before it can fall, throws it to the chair, and tosses his own quickly after it.

He continues to unhook the buttons of Tetsurou’s shirt, and he leans his head down, presses kisses and bites along the way as he gets the shirt open. Tetsurou gasps again, muscles twitching under Bokuto’s mouth, and waits for him to straighten back up before he tries to get Bokuto’s shirt off as well.

They get stopped up by each other for a brief moment, before Bokuto gets his way by kissing Tetsurou into distraction and then pulling his shirt off. Tetsurou feels dazed as he pulls back, and Bokuto grins. He whips his own shirt off, doesn’t even bother aiming as he flings them both away. He drops his hands to Tetsurou’s belt, unhooks it and slides it out of the belt lops before Tetsurou can even blink.

Tetsurou finally moves again when Bokuto’s almost done with the button of his pants. He slides a hand into the space between Bokuto’s pants and stomach, pulls him forward until their bodies are pressed together and they can feel each other’s heartbeats against their skin. He cups Bokuto’s face, captures his mouth, kisses him fiercely as they both try to undo the buttons of their pants while not giving up to the other.

Bokuto’s the first to pull back, but as he does he pulls Tetsurou’s bottom lip between his teeth. He bites and Tetsurou lets out a moan, pauses in his mission to get Bokuto’s pants off. Bokuto sucks on his lip, finally lets go and pushes Tetsurou’s pants to his ankles in triumph. Tetsurou just stands there and breathes, and Bokuto grabs his hands and helps him to finally get Bokuto’s pants off.

Tetsurou watches as he kicks them off to the side, and then he pushes Tetsurou back so that his legs hit the bed and he plops down onto the mattress. He pushes Tetsurou’s pants out of his way as he walks closer, leans over him from where he stands with his hands on Tetsurou’s shoulders, and grins in his face. He hovers his face above Tetsurou’s, only inches from his lips, until Tetsurou manages to yank his boxers to the floor and Bokuto makes a shocked face.

Tetsurou grins up at him, wiggles his eyebrows in a ‘what are you gonna do about it?’ gesture, until Bokuto pushes on his shoulders until his back is flat against the bed. Bokuto bends his head down, takes one of Tetsurou’s nipples in his mouth and bites down. Tetsurou shudders, feels Bokuto soothe over it with his tongue at the same time he can feel Bokuto’s hands at his waist.

He looks at Bokuto’s face, wonders what he’s going to do next. There’s a streetlight outside of his window that lights up just the area of his bed, and he pushes a hand through Bokuto’s hair, gazes at his face in the dim light. Bokuto keeps his hands on his waist, kisses down towards his boxers, occasionally nipping in random spots before he gets to his waistband.

Tetsurou watches in fascination as Bokuto uses his teeth to pull the fabric away from his skin. He isn’t able to pull them very far since Tetsurou is still sitting, keeping them from moving, but when he lifts his hips up Bokuto slides them off the rest of the way and makes an adorably pleased face. Tetsurou pulls him back up to his face by a hand under his chin, and Bokuto kisses him pleasantly before he pulls away to rummage in Tetsurou’s nightstand.

The bottle lands next to Tetsurou’s head, and he scoots up the bed to lay out properly before Bokuto climbs back on it with him. He pulls Bokuto back down, kisses him within an inch of his life before he gets the leverage to flip them both over. He grins down at Bokuto’s surprised face, leans back down to take his lip between his teeth. Bokuto grabs his face, groans as Tetsurou pulls on his lip, and tries to grind against Tetsurou’s hip.

He has himself braced above Bokuto on one elbow, and he reaches his other hand down to wrap around Bokuto’s hard cock. Bokuto gasps, mouths down the side of Tetsurou’s neck and bites at his collarbone, careless of leaving marks. Tetsurou doesn’t mind as long as they stay below his collar, and Bokuto already knows that rule anyway. Tetsurou squeezes a little harder, and in return Bokuto wraps his arms around Tetsurou’s back and moans.

He looks around the bed, tries to figure out where the lube ended up. He sees it just beyond Bokuto’s shoulder, and he lets go of his cock so he can reach up and grab it. He sits up on his heels after he gets it, pops it open and coats his fingers. Bokuto lifts one of his legs, holds it up himself with one hand under his knee, and Tetsurou just admires the pretty picture he makes for a minute.

Bokuto lets out a whine at the attention, the lack of touching that he desperately wants, eager to get back to what they were doing. Tetsurou stays exactly where he is, doesn’t make a move to lay a finger on Bokuto again until he’s precisely ready to. Bokuto whines again. “Tetsu.” Tetsurou raises an eyebrow and hums questioningly. “Please.”

Tetsurou leans closer, just a bit. “What was that?” He slowly drags the back of his fingers down the back of Bokuto’s thigh.

“Please, Tetsu.” Bokuto lets out breathily. He gasps as Tetsurou’s hand reaches the bottom of his thigh, travels across his ass cheek. Tetsurou nudges his other leg, which Bokuto quickly hikes up with his other hand. Tetsurou smiles a bit, slides his fingers against Bokuto’s exposed hole, revels in the gasp that Bokuto lets out at the feeling.

He puts his other hand flat on Bokuto’s stomach, feels the muscles there twitch as Tetsurou slowly slides his finger in up to the knuckle. Bokuto sucks in a breath and holds it, stutters it back out again when Tetsurou gently twists his finger. He slides his hand off his stomach and to the bed underneath him, leans down and presses a kiss against Bokuto’s stomach where his hand had rested.

Bokuto jerks a little, as if he’s trying to get his cock closer to Tetsurou’s face. Tetsurou looks up from under his eyelashes, deftly avoids Bokuto’s attempt. He pushes another finger against his hole, waits for Bokuto’s pleading whimper before sliding it in with the first finger. He takes his time, sweet and slow, until Bokuto is filled with his fingers and almost begging. Tetsurou’s completely avoiding touching his cock, just spent his time pressing tiny kisses to Bokuto’s skin.

By the time Bokuto is stretched enough, he’s a whimpering, whining mess at Tetsurou’s fingers. His cock is rock hard and leaking, smacking against his stomach with the thrusts of Tetsurou’s fingers. Bokuto lets out an extra loud whine, and Tetsurou covers his mouth with his free hand. Bokuto just takes this as an invitation to lick Tetsurou’s fingers, to pull them into his mouth and suck. He scrapes his teeth along them and Tetsurou groans.

He pulls his fingers out of Bokuto, leans against the hand that was in his mouth and presses down against him for a kiss. Bokuto kisses him hungrily, like he’s thirsty and the only source of water is in Tetsurou’s mouth. When they finally break apart they’re both breathing hard, chests heaving, and Tetsurou sits up and just breathes for a minute while he amazes at how ravaged Bokuto already looks.

Tetsurou finds the lube again, spreads some over his fingers so he can cover his cock in it. He leans back on his heels, lays his other hand against his thigh and watches Bokuto with hooded eyes as he strokes himself. He muses in his head about how long it will take Bokuto to break. The answer to that question is not long at all.

Bokuto whines breathlessly again. “Please, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou moans breathily, partly for show, partly because he really loves to hear Bokuto beg. “Please what, Koutarou?”

Bokuto is red all over, from his face and ears down his chest and stomach, and he faces away a little before he answers. He does it too low, though, and Tetsurou can’t hear anything more than a mumble. “What was that?” Tetsurou breathes out loudly, still stroking himself. “I couldn’t hear you, Koutarou.”

“Please,” Bokuto moans. “Please, Tetsu, please fuck me.” He continues murmuring, please over and over, interspersed with Tetsurou’s name. It really is a beautiful sound, and Tetsurou finally moves forward and gets into position. He leans down over Bokuto, one elbow pressed to the mattress at his side, catches his attention and watches his face as he slowly pushes in.

Bokuto whimpers as Tetsurou finally pushes all the way in, and gasps as he pulls back out. Tetsurou captures his mouth, kisses him out of breath before leaning down to suck a mark onto his shoulder instead. He bites, and he knows that Bokuto doesn’t like it quite as much as he does, but he still moans in pleasure.

Tetsurou can hear Bokuto moaning practically against his ear where he is now, and as he thrusts in and out, Bokuto gets increasingly louder and more wanton. He finally lets go to look at the mark he’s made and the dark red goes so well against Bokuto’s skin that he smiles. Then he changes positions, sits up on his heels and drags Bokuto by the hips to get closer.

Bokuto wraps his legs around Tetsurou’s back, hooks his ankles and gets them as close as they can possibly get without actually merging into one another’s bodies. Tetsurou thrusts roughly into Bokuto, holding him by the hips and hitting exactly the right spot repeatedly. Bokuto lifts his arms above his head and braces his hands against the wall. He moans every time Tetsurou shoves in.

The view from where Tetsurou is is fantastic. He gets an idea, leans over and kisses Bokuto senseless while he gropes for the nightstand. He gets a hand around his phone, pulls it toward him and slides it unlocked as he leans back. He opens the camera app, snaps a picture of Bokuto stretched out and looking disheveled. There’s just enough light from the window that the flash doesn’t go off.

Bokuto opens his eyes slightly at the shutter sound, and Tetsurou takes another picture. He thrusts again, watches Bokuto’s face twist in pleasure and snaps another shot. Bokuto lets his legs fall, and Tetsurou gets a little more room to move, which he takes advantage of immediately. He puts his phone on the bed, grabs one of Bokuto’s hips and aims for Bokuto’s prostate again.

He still avoids touching Bokuto’s cock, and Bokuto whines like he knows that Tetsurou is doing it on purpose. Tetsurou leans down, catches one of Bokuto’s nipples in his teeth and nips and sucks until Bokuto is a panting mess. Then he switches to the other, barely giving Bokuto a chance to catch his breath. He scoops up his phone, leans back a bit and takes another picture. Bokuto shudders at the sound, whines high in his throat.

Tetsurou soothes a finger over a nipple, starts moving again, and takes another picture as Bokuto starts to mumble under his breath. “Something to say, Koutarou?”

Bokuto mewls. “Please, please, please, Tetsu, please.” The rest of his words sink back to an unintelligible volume, though Tetsurou knows that all he says is ‘please’ and Tetsurou’s name. Tetsurou skirts his free hand down towards Bokuto;s groin, and the pleases get louder. He snaps another picture, scrapes his fingernails through the trail of hair leading down, and thrusts especially hard.

“Ah!” Tetsurou is almost dragged over the edge by the noise that Bokuto lets out, and he manages another thrust and a well timed picture and then Bokuto comes over his own stomach, cock hardly touched at all, practically yelling “Tetsurou!” as he does. Tetsurou follows just a thrust later, groaning loudly in the dark of the room.

Bokuto pants, stomach and chest covered in his own come, and Tetsurou takes a last picture before he tosses his phone down the bed and leans down to kiss Bokuto again. Bokuto moans into his mouth, pleased and sated. He sighs as Tetsurou gently pulls out and climbs off the bed to get a washcloth to wipe down with.

After they get cleaned up, they lay together for a bit, taking their time to get composed before getting up. Tetsurou puts on sweats and a t-shirt, and Bokuto has to get dressed so he can go back home. He finds his clothes and gets dressed in the dark, and Tetsurou flicks a light on when Bokuto’s mostly dressed.

“Ah, hey.” Tetsurou grabs Bokuto by the tie, pulls him close. “You’re wearing my tie, you know.” He closes the distance between their mouths, kisses Bokuto soundly before sliding his tie off of Bokuto’s neck. He crosses over to the chair, pulls Bokuto’s tie from the pile of clothes and drapes it around his neck.

Bokuto lets him do the tie up properly this time, all buttons on his shirt buttoned and shirt actually tucked into his pants. As Tetsurou tightens the tie up to Bokuto’s throat, he murmurs to him. “You know, you look so hot when you’re done up all proper.” He presses a kiss to Bokuto’s throat, looks him over and nods in approval. “Hot damn.”

He gets a wide grin from Bokuto, and as he leaves Bokuto brushes a kiss against his lips. “See you later, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou leans against the doorjamb and watches as Bokuto walks away. He hums to himself, then turns back inside to go see how those pictures turned out. He grins as he walks back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com)!


End file.
